Little Comforts
by Elsendor
Summary: The beginning of a special friendship... Oneshot!


**Author's Notes:** Well, I was bored and had an inspiring moment. This is the result, though it doesn't live up to its beginnings...please let me know what could be improved, as well as what I should continue doing. And enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters, names, settings, etc. belong to C.S. Lewis and his estate. I have no intention of infringing on copyright, making money off of this, or anything of the sort. This fanfic is written purely for the enjoyment of myself and others, as well as to help me practice writing.

* * *

_**A Narnia Fanficcy**_

Lucy awoke to the low creaking of the _Dawn Treader_, remembering with a small smile the events of the day before. One moment she'd been at Eustace's home with that horrid Aunt Alberta, and now here she was, traveling on the finest ship in Narnia's new fleet. Surely the ships had been bigger, and more magnificent when she and her siblings ruled at Cair Paravel, but Caspian's ship was rather pleasant, in a cozy sort of way. And she'd been given the king's own cabin for the duration of her stay.

It was still dark outside the small, round windows, but the girl couldn't wait to see more of her beloved Narnia again. Wrapping herself in a warm blanket, she crept out onto the deck, enjoying the fresh, salty smell of the air. Her borrowed clothes flapped about loosely in the gentle sea breeze. Caspian, though young for a king, was man grown and much bigger than her. It was funny to think that, while she'd gotten only months older, three years had gone by for her friends in Narnia.

Up ahead on the proud fore of the ship, the small form of the mouse Reepicheep could just be distinguished from the darkness. One standing beside him would have heard his high shreill voice singing the quaint song that had driven him to seek the East. But his words were rapidly swept away by the same wind that sped the small ship along.

Unwilling to disturb the creature, Lucy shuffled over to the starboard side of the ship. Leaning over the railing, she gazed quietly into the inky blackness below. The dark water brought dark thoughts to mind. How dare she enjoy herself in Narnia when Peter and Susan could never again return? How could they be left out, when even Eustace was here?

* * *

Caspian woke instantly at the sound of shuffling footsteps overhead. That would be Lucy, in her oversized garb, leaving her cabin. Wondering why she was already up, the young king made his way out of the lower deck, careful not to wake the sailors, Edmund, or even that distasteful boy Eustace. It wouldn't do for such a small girl to be out alone above the ocean.

The trapdoor creaked as he climbed out into the crisp dawn, and Lucy turned quickly, startled. Feigning surprise, Caspian stood hastily. "Lucy? What are you doing out so early, your Highness?" He'd never quite forgotten that Lucy, though a child, was a queen.

Lucy smiled when she recognized the newcomer. "Hello Caspian—I just came out to see if the nights here are still like I remember." She glanced around at the faint rosy glow of the sunrise. "And mornings." Caspian chuckled before noticing a brief forlorn shadow that crossed the girl's face.

"Perhaps you have been disappointed?"

Lucy started in surprise. "Oh, no, of course not!" she exclaimed quickly. Down at the other end of the ship, Reepicheep jumped and turned to regard the two with a quizzical expression. The girl sighed. "I—just wish Susan were here. And Peter."

A faraway look came into the young king's eyes. "So do I," he murmured. But then he smiled broadly down at Lucy. "Why should we miss them, though?" he asked innocently. "Surely they aren't needed anymore."

The girl only gazed reproachfully up at him. "Susan is a wonderful talker, and so very comforting when I am sad," she sniffled. "And Peter…" she began to cry.

Reepicheep scampered down the deck. "Shh, your Highness," he coaxed gently, patting her head with a small paw. Though proud and often irked that he should be small and furry, the mouse had a gentler side towards the little queen, as most did. He cast the king an amused smile.

Lucy only cried harder at Reepicheep's comforts. "Please, it's just Lucy," she sobbed. "I feel terrible for coming without Peter and Susan."

Caspian looked on, panicked. He didn't know what to do with a crying child…Lucy had never cried before, had she? Peter always—

Gingerly, trying to act affectionate, he pulled the child into his arms. Queen she was, but still so small and young. So vulnerable. Well, surely he might take care of her, if Peter could. Enough friendly rivalry still remained, even without the High King's presence.

Lucy didn't seem to even notice until her tears began to subside. At last, she blushed and shrank away. Caspian let go, relieved. That had to be one of the more awkward moments in his life.

But just to reassure her, he smiled. "Don't worry Lu, I'll look after you 'till you see Pete again."


End file.
